


Do you want to build a snowman?

by Theirseyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, SwanQueen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirseyes/pseuds/Theirseyes
Summary: Emma and Regina knows each others at a summer campus. The two spend a lot of years together, until they can't anymore. They decide to go together to the college. What is going to happen there?
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	Do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a story ispired by the Frozen's song.  
> It's fluff and it has a bit of angst.
> 
> There a few parts of the songs that are translated from the italian adaption, and I thought they could be useful for this story.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And sorry for eventual mistakes, english is not my mother language and every correction is really appreciated!

Emma and Regina, nine and ten years, couldn't wait until the winter came.

They were best friends, but sadly they lived away from each other.

They had become friends four and half earlier.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

They had to share their room with other eight children, but those only wanted to play with dolls and play the little happy family.

To Emma, this was an useless game, and for Regina it was useless too.

Emma, the second evening in that strange place, saw Regina all alone in a corner of her bed, so she decided to join her.

"Hi!", she said with a wide smile on her face.

Regina, focused on colouring a horse, raised her eyes. A little girl with blonde wavy hair was standing in front of her.

She made a little smile.

"Hello to you!"

Emma, seeing that the other wasn't ignoring her, continued.

"I am Emma, and you?"

"Regina. You want to come here?", while she asked that, she made herself near the pillow, so that the other girl could've joined her. Emma, without answering climbed on the bed with the same wide smile.

"What were you coloring?", the blonde asked looking to the book.

"My horse.", answered the other. "I'm having one for my birthday!", she said enthustiacally.

"Oh, wow!", Emma smiled again. "Why aren't you playing with them?", she asked a second later, pointing with the hand the little group.

"I don't like dolls and princesses. I prefer horses. What about you?"

"Me neither. I love cars and pirates!"

Regina nodded. "How old are you?"

"Almost six, and you?"

"Almost seven."

The two then stood a bit in silence, looking at each other. Emma looked to the girl. She had shoulder length hair, dark brown, almost black. Her eyes were amber, and they made feel Emma immediately safe.

Regina loose herself in the green of Emma's eyes, they remembered her the fields that she had at home, she already was missing them.

"Are we going to play together tomorrow?", asked Emma after a big yawn.

"Of course!", answered Regina.

"I'm going to bed now, tomorrow is going to be a long day!", the blonde smiled again, and after she waved Regina with the hand, she went to her bed, on the other side of the room.

The day after, Emma woke up as first, and she went to the bed of her new friend.

"Gina? Are you awake or are you sleeping? Come on let's go and play!", the girl whispered.

With a little grunt, Regina opened her eyes. "Gina?", she asked while she rubbed her eyes.

The blonde nodded. "It's shorter!"

"I like it.", Regina smiled, then she looked around. "They're gonna coming to wake us all up. We can make Blue and Tink happy and make us already ready!"

"Yes!", and after that, the two dressed themselves up. The sitters were happy, the other girls were angry at them.

The day was dedicated to the sea.

After a few springs in the water, while the two girls were drying up under the sun, they were also relaxing.

But Emma, with a stroke of genius, stood up and looked to Regina.

"Gina? Do you want to build a.... Snowman?"

"A snowman?"

"Yeah, with the sand!", Emma said, enthusiast of her own idea.

Regina shook her head, but smiled, and the two began to build this snow, or better, sandman.

When it was ready, the girls looked at it.

"How do we name it?"

"Scarf?"

"I like it!"

They smiled at each others and Emma kissed Regina on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything.", the older shrugged.

"You helped me with Scarf. No one had done this before."

"We're going to build it always. He will be our friend."

"Scarf, Emma and Regina. I like it."

"I like it too.", after that, Regina went with the foot in the water, followed by Emma.

A few meters from them, the other childrens of the campus were playing something boring. Tink had decided to stay on the side, in the case someone hurted himself. She had noticed that Emma and Regina were alone.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Four and a half year passed, but the two continued to go at the campus, even if their family were against.

Cora Mills, Regina's mother, thought that those campus were useless. She understood that her daughter had fun, but she didn't see the point of it. Regina was becoming a woman, she couldn't loose her time in places where they only played.

But even this year, Regina managed to convince her mother to let her go. The price to pay was high, but seeing Emma was more important.

Emma's parents tried to persuade their daughter to go at the campus, but she was irremovable.

The price was becoming too high for them, but for Emma they would've done everything.

With very difficulties, they managed to pay the campus, and seeing Emma's smile when she left was the best gift ever.

When the two girls came to the winter camp, it was evening, and after a dinner, they had to go to bed. 

The rooms were now singles, doubles, or triples.

Sadly for Emma, their parents could only afford a triple, instead, Regina had a single one.

The two only greeted from distance.

Emma's roommates were two new girls: Ruby and Dorothy. They were both twelve years old an they looked very close, but they were also really nice towards the littler.

Regina smiled when she saw her single room. Of course, she would've liked more being in the same room as Emma, but having a single room was one of the conditions to be there that year, so Regina accepted without opposing.

The bathroom was really big for a ten year old girl, but she was kinda used to. She took a hot shower and then went to bed, ready to see her best friend the next day.

When Emma woke up in the morning, ran to prepare herself, then she looked for Regina's room. She founded it fast, and knocked.

"Gina? Are you in there? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!"

Regina opened the door. "Emma!", she said with a wide smile and hugged her.

"Gina! I missed you!", murmured the blonde, making the puppy eyes.

"I missed you too! Look at how you grew up! You're almost higher than me!"

Emma chuckled. "As if you were always higher than me."

"Swan!", she snorted with a smile.

The blonde shrugged. "You ready? Wanna make breakfast? It's snowing!"

"Really? Then we have to make Scarf alive again!", Regina answered. "But first, breakfast!"

The two went down to the cafeteria and while they were making breakfast, they told each other the news.

Regina had won other two riding competition. Emma was proud of her friend. She wanted to assist so bad, but they lived too far away and she knew this was a cost her family couldn't afford.

"Maybe this is the last time I'm coming here.", they said together at the end of the breakfast.

"Why?", asked Regina.

"It's becoming too much for my family.", the blonde sighed. She bited her lips and looked down to her mug. "What about you?", she asked looking up to her friend.

"Mother says that I have to think more about school and dad is not feeling good."

"I'm sorry.", Emma said, leaning a hand on Regina's.

"It'll be okay. So, are we going before they're gonna make us the introduction?"

Emma stood up immediately. "Let's go!", she exclaimed.

Regina smiled. Emma's enthusiasm made her always happy, she couldn't understand how she could be so happy for everything, even in the worst moments.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

And for that year, the campus ended too.

During that month, Emma bonded a lot with Ruby and Dorothy, which was something new for her: except for Regina, the blonde hadn't ever had friends.

The two promised Emma that they were going to pay a visit to her in Boston very soon.

When Emma and Regina were about to greet, they made it in front of Scarf, the symbol of her friendship.

"So… It's all over now?"

"Emma… Please, don't make it harder."

"I don't want this to end, Regina! We have to find a way!", the younger said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Em, the only solution is waiting until I can finally go to college!"

"And… What if I send letters to the stable?"

"I don't think it could work. They'll surely say it to my mom."

"You really don't have anyone who can help us stay in touch?"

"No… Wait, maybe yes!"

"Really? Who?"

"Zelena. My sister will soon go away. You can send letters to her!"

"And how are you going to read them?", Emma made her typical puppy eyes that made Regina go crazy.

"Well, actually she isn't going that far away: mom bought her a house near ours. Besides, she knows about our friendship, she wouldn't say no."

"And how am I going to know the address?", the blonde crossed her arms.

"I'll write it to you as soon as I'll know it.", the brunette answered with a little smile that comforted Emma.

Emma nodded, than took out from her pocket two tiny intertwined bracelets, with a little snowman with a scarf as a charm. "I've made them, so we won't forget each other. I don't think your mother is going to be bothered for a bracelet?", the youngest asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll say I've bought it as a souvenir.", Regina then stretched her arm to Emma, to make her tie the bracelet.

Then, it was Regina's turn.

In the end, with a last, big hug, the two greeted each other.

They went for the respective trains, and while they went travelling, both started to cry, stroking gently that bracelet, that was going to be very important for both girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for coming until the end of the first chapter!
> 
> I'm sure there will be at least another chapter, where they are grown up (college years).


End file.
